


Bareskin on Bearskin

by Babashook (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, First Time, Just smut, M/M, Smut, enjoy, implied polyamory, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Babashook
Summary: Rhett and Link find themselves stranded in a cabin as snow falls outside. And then the power goes out...





	Bareskin on Bearskin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/gifts).



Rhett and Link needed a vacation. 2017 had managed to throw just about every challenge including injuries, surgeries, a nationwide tour, and a much criticized new format. 

So after the holidays they decided to take a needed camping trip into the Northern California mountains. It was time to focus on their relationship outside the stress of families, work, and their lives as internetainers.

They threw their camping supplies inside of the small and cozy cabin. The snow had begun to fall lightly outside but all the forecasts indicated that it would soon be a blizzard. And given that neither Rhett nor Link were familiar with driving in the snow, they thought settling in for the night was the best plan. 

Rhett snuggled onto the cabin’s couch and threw a blanket over himself. After a long day of driving, Rhett wanted nothing more than to just relax, peruse Twitter, and enjoy the quiet. He heard the wind whipping outside and looked over at Link who was anxiously peeking out the window. 

“The snow is getting worse.”

“Well yeah, but we knew that bo. That’s why we are staying here tonight.”

Link said, “Yeah, but the wind is blowing so hard.”

And as if on cue, the lights in the cabin went out. The two sat in the darkness for a quiet moment, allowing both of their eyes to adjust. 

From the darkness Link squeaked, “So, now what?”

Link saw a movement in the dark and the light of Rhett’s phone.

Rhett said, “I’m gonna try to light the fireplace. It’ll give us some light and keep us warm.”

Link could feel his anxiety rising as he realized his phone battery had been low and now there was no way to charge it. He shook as he nervously fidgeted with it and realized he had no bars anyway. He sighed and powered the phone down.

Rhett had finally managed to start the fire and the room began to warmly glow. He and Link made their way back to the couch. 

Link remarked, “I think the tower was knocked out by the wind. I don’t have any signal.” 

Rhett looked down at his own phone, and realized Link was right.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. 

They sat for a moment in awkward silence. Link grabbed the blanket separating them, and covered himself. The fire was slowly warming up the cabin, but it was still cold this far from the fire.

Link stood up wrapped in the blanket and mumbled to himself. He made his way to fire and realized that, sitting in front of the fireplace, was a large bearskin rug. 

He giggled at the ridiculousness of such an item and immediately threw off the blanket and got into the perfect Lionel pose.

“Hello… is it me you’re looking for?!”

Rhett just laughed and shook his head. 

Link sat up and wrapped the blanket around himself.

“No, but seriously, Rhett, it’s so much warmer over here.”

Rhett sighed and walked across the room. He sat on the bearskin rug and began to absentmindedly pick at the fur. Link watched with fascination. He watched as the fire played across Rhett’s features. He found himself captivated by how beautiful Rhett looked in the glow of the fire. 

He felt himself physically drawn to the taller man. He inched his way over until he was basically cuddling with Rhett. The blonde looked over at Link and smiled. In a moment of unabashed affection, he put his arm around the brunette and drew him closer. 

Who knows what was the final spark that lit the inferno between them? Maybe it was the heavy snow blocking their exit. Maybe the cold wild wind had drawn them closer for warmth. Or perhaps the fire had kindled something normally unseen. 

Whatever the case was, Link felt hands run through his hair and sweet lips attacking his. This had never happened before. Thirty years of friendship and they had never so much as kissed. And now it was as if they were making up for borrowed time.

Link crawled onto Rhett and began to grind down on his lap. His lips were raw from their kissing and biting. He moaned as he felt Rhett getting harder. He began to palm his own growing situation.

Rhett pushed him away for a second. They stared into each other’s eyes and Rhett was shocked by the beautiful blue eyes gazing at him from underneath skewed glasses.

“This isn’t how I want this,” Rhett said, gently running his fingers through Link’s hair.

Immediately Link was taken aback. He was overwhelmed with sadness. Had he made a mistake? Had he misread signals. But as his mind raced, Rhett gently removed his glasses and set them aside. 

“I want to take my time. Is that ok, bo?”

Link sighed with relief and nodded his head.

Rhett laid the brunette down gently onto the warm soft bearskin rug. He kissed along Link’s neck and began to slowly undress him. He savored every part of Link’s exposed body. He nipped and gently sucked on Link’s nipples before kissing down his happy trail.

He took Link’s small waist in both of his hands and asked, “What do you want?”

Link moaned, “I want to fuck you. So bad. Need you.”

Rhett looked up and smiled.

“You want my ass bo? You want to feel how tight it is? I’ve never been fucked. Do you think I’ll like it?”

Link gasped, finally grasping the reality of the situation. 

“Rhett, I’ll make you scream.”

Rhett moaned and began to palm at his own cock. Link maneuvered himself so he was on top of Rhett. He was far less gentle as he tore off the blonde’s clothing. 

Link got up and began rummaging through his large bag. He pulled out hand lotion - not the best lubricant but it would work better than nothing.

He stripped off Rhett’s pants and took a moment to really appreciate the incredible cock before him. He hesitated before kissing along the head. For as confident as he was pretending to be, Link didn’t know his first way around the male body.

He nervously licked the pooling precum off the tip of Rhett’s cock and moaned. It was surprisingly delicious and he wanted more. He popped the whole head into this mouth and found that he really enjoyed sucking cock. 

The deeper he went, the more he had to hold Rhett’s hips down to prevent him from full on fucking his mouth.

Link finally pulled off to the frustrated sigh of Rhett. 

“I wanna see if I can make you cum with my cock alone.”

Rhett whimpered and flipped onto his stomach, exposing his bare ass to Link.

“Fuck me, please. I need you.”

Link slathered his hand and cock in the lotion. He slipped his first finger in Rhett and felt the hot tight velvet all but drag him in. He fingered Rhett and watched as the taller man thrust against the bearskin rug. 

He was amazed by how wild Rhett had become with just being fingered. After continuing to open him up, Link dropped his pants and began to slather the lotion all over his cock. He lined himself up with Rhett.

“You’ve never been fucked before but I’m gonna change that.”

Rhett grunted and thrust his hips toward Link.

“Hey, patience now. You’ll be fucked thoroughly in just a second.” 

Link thrust inside of Rhett, and was overwhelmed by his tightness. He had to calm himself down because he was ready to fill Rhett up with one pump. 

Rhett, on the other hand, was making unearthly groans beneath him. He was wildly bucking and thrusting. He was torn between finding warm friction on the rug and thrusting his hips up to take more of Link.

Rhett felt a tension swelling in the pit of his stomach.

“Link, I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna make me cum.”

Link picked up the pace and fucked him harder until he felt Rhett spasm and moan. It didn’t take long for Link to unload inside of Rhett. 

The two laid cuddling and sticky by the roaring fire. As they glanced at one another’s bodies, the lights suddenly came back on.

“Well, I guess we can get up and make our way to our beds.”

Link took him by the hand and said, “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight. What if I get cold?”

Rhett looked off, pretending to be deep in thought.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to share a bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a lovely friend who needed a good Christmas gift. Comments are love.


End file.
